To Stop Time
by Silver-Shelter
Summary: A new girl shows up to the institute. Why is she so scared and shy? What's her power and why is she afraid to use it? *Chapter 2*
1. Hope

Summary: A girl comes to the institute with a unique power. So unique, that she's the only mutant who has the ability! But the special honor is a true curse. What happened in this girl's past that left her shy, scared, and flinches whenever someone is near her?

I hope you like it, if not, I won't continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evo.

Chapter One

The girl sighed. 'Just remember', she thought, 'There's nothing to be frightened of. They _won't_ hurt you.'

Her gray eyes shimmered with sadness, 'I hope not.'

"Miss Jacobson?" a soft voice asked from behind her.

Hope Jacobson found herself standing in front of the Xavier institute sometime after she called Professor Xavier, telling him to be expecting her.

Hope turned around, clutching her guitar case even tighter. She saw the professor looking up at her with a warm smile.

Hope nodded, "Yes", she said, barely above a whisper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Xavier said, holding out his hand. 

Hope almost flinched from the quick movement he made. She quickly took the hand gently, and then let go in a blink of an eye.

Xavier let out a light cough before saying, "Ok, Miss Jacobson, if you'll please follow me, I will introduce you to our teammates."

Hope nodded and followed Xavier down the hall.

She tugged on her messy sandy hair as the entered an elevator. She tugged on her fingerless gloves.

Out of the corner of his eye, Xavier could tell she was very nervous and uncomfortable. From the tightly clutched black trench coat to her wobbly legs, it's hard not to notice.

After getting off the elevator and a very long five minutes, they made it to their destination.

They entered a metallic circular shaped room full of teenagers and two other adults chatting non-stop.

Their silence when Hope and Xavier entered the room was nerve-racking for Hope. Their stares upon her made her want to shrink down into a hole.

':Or you could just stop time:' (A/N: This is her conscience speaking. Don't be alarmed.)

'No', Hope argued, 'I don't want to use my powers. I don't want to!'

':Well, you're on their team now. I think you're _supposed_ to use your powers:'

'No, he said only if it's important. They _aren't_ going to use me! I won't let them be like my father!'

The little voice was silent after that.

"X-Men", Xavier's voice broke the silence, "I would like you to meet your new team member: Hope Jacobson."

"Hello, Hope", a boy her age said with ruby red glasses, stepping forward. "I'm Scott Summers." He held out a hand to her. 

Hope unknowingly stepped back. She then noticed Scott's smile waver. She quickly took his hand and let go.

"Hope", Xavier said gently, causing her to look at him, "Scott Summers is the leader of the X-Men." And with that, he introduced everyone else.

Hope nodded, taking careful look of everyone's demeanor and memorizing his or her names.

"Like, what's your power?" A girl called out. Hope remembered her as Kitty aka Shadowcat.

Hope bit her lip. Xavier didn't need to think twice about the seventeen-year-old's uneasiness. "Hope's power", Xavier said, speaking up for the girl, "is controlling time. She can stop time right now and we won't even know it."

'Won't even know it', Hope thought bitterly 

"Her power is so strong, that when she stops time, she can stop the oceans' waves from rippling, and walk on them."

Everyone stared at Hope in shock. Hope's eyes were shut tightly, not able to bare their expressions.

"She iz coming to school vith us, right?" a boy named Kurt asked, "I sure could use her power so I could study before a big test." He joked.

Hope looked at Xavier with wide eyes. He waved at her and said to Kurt, "I'm afraid she won't be joining you in school, Kurt. Hope has already finished her education and has a major in both music and science."

Everyone was silent except for a certain Goth, "Fahne", she said, her Southern accent ringing throughout the room; "She can help meh on my science homework then."

TBC!

How do you like it? If it's bad, just let me know and I won't continue it. It was just an idea floating in my mind.

Bye-Z!


	2. Goodbye

Hey ya'll. I'm surprised I got all good reviews. I honestly didn't think this fic was worth anything.

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evo!

Chapter Two

Hope stood there, waiting for something to happen. Anything- she just didn't want silence. 

"Logan", Xavier said, "Will you please take Hope's bag and show her to her room."

Logan nodded in reply and headed towards Hope. She stepped back, her knuckles turning white from the strong grip on her guitar case.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, kid, I just wanna carry yer bag", Logan said softly.

Hope bit her lip and reluctantly handed over her duffle bag. Logan grabbed the bag and looked over his shoulder at Xavier. The professor gave him a look that said, "I'll explain later."

*_*_*

Hope looked around the small room, figuring it was better than home.

But this was her home now. 

':That's right:' her conscience kicked in, ':And you better try to fit in around here, or else someone's gonna back you into a corner and make you spill all your secrets:'

'Not if I keep quiet and stay out of the way', she fought back.

':Well, your going to be eating with them, training with them; you might as well get used to it:'

Hope sighed, thankful her room was the farthest away from all the other rooms.

She looked around, soaking in all her surroundings: A dresser with a circular mirror was in the middle of a wall facing her double bed. The walls were painted sky blue and her blankets and sheets were a simple black color. She looked to her left to find herself looking out a window that overviewed a lake a couple of minutes away.

She flung her guitar case onto her bed and took out her acoustic guitar, strumming some cords before playing full out.

*_*_*

The next morning, a lonesome figure came downstairs into the kitchen, hoping just to get an apple and go back to the solitude of her room without being noticed.

No such luck.

"Hey, Hope!" a boy called. Hope remembered him as Bobby aka Iceman.

Hope turned around, looking sheepish. 

"I noticed the guitar case you had", Bobby said, coming closer, "I was wondering if you could teach me how to play. I saved up enough money to get a guitar, but I realized I didn't know how to play one. Wanna take the offer?"

Hope glanced around nervously, cursing the weekends: no school. Hope bit her lip before finally meeting Bobby's blue eyes, "Um, I don't know. I'll get back to you", she said quietly. With that, she hurried back up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't follow.

*_*_*

Someone knocked on her door. "Hope?" a soothing voice came through the door.

Hope shoved the photo album under her bed and said, "Come in", in a hoarse whisper.

A woman with brown skin came into the room, her white hair flowing behind her. 

'Ororo', Hope instantly remembered, taking an instant liking to the weather witch.

"You have a phone call", Ororo said softly, and then leading her to the nearest phone.

The phone just happened to be in the Rec. room, where all the team members were watching their Saturday night movie.

Hope nervously picked up the phone, thankful no one noticed her.

"Hello?" her voice was unheard throughout the room.

"Baby", a gentle woman's voice said on the phone, "Why didn't you tell me you had powers? I could have helped you."

Tears clouded Hope's vision as her fist clenched tightly, "Maybe because I didn't know where you were. Or it could be the fact that I just don't love you anymore."

Logan picked his head up at her voice, his keen hearing being an advantage at the time. Hope didn't notice him staring at her.

Hope's monotone voice even frightened herself as she said, "Goodbye", and hung up.

She looked up at the huge TV screen, tears blurring her vision. She couldn't even see Bruce Willis' face in "The Whole Nine Yards". (A/N: I _love _that movie! It is sooo funny!)

Hope walked out of the room silently, trying to control her temper.

Logan looked at Xavier, sending him a message: 'Can you find out what's wrong with Hope?'

Xavier looked at him and raised an eyebrow: 'I'm not sure. The girl is similar to Rogue and has built mental walls. All I know is that her mother abandoned her father and herself when she was seven. That's probably the reason she dislikes her mother so much.'

Logan nodded and continued watching the movie.

TBC!

How do ya'll like it?

Bye-Z!


End file.
